The Madness Within
by Wolf Master Loki
Summary: What if Megamind wasn't the misunderstood villain we all thought he was? A typical kidnapping from Megamind's POV if he was completely insane. One-shot. Insane!Megamind. Very AU. Descriptions of violence and death. Rating to be safe.


The Madness Within

I'm waiting not so patiently for Minion to return with my captive. The brainbots had already taken refuge in the upper rafters of the building to avoid me. They've been extra cautious since last week when I got so impatient that I grabbed one and tore it into pieces. I rebuilt it afterwards so I don't know what they're so scared of. Patience just isn't one of my strong points.

Finally, I hear the sound of Minion's metallic feet hitting the floor. I could tell by the rapid banging that he was hurrying. Just like the brainbots, he didn't want to incur my wrath.

Minion moved into view and I gave him a stern look. I could see him trying to smile from inside his glass dome. Should I pull him out of there long enough to make him gasp for air? I couldn't decide. The body slumped over his shoulder began moving in panicked kicks and yells. I completely forgot what I was considering in favor of paying attention to her. Roxanne Ritchi.

Minion placed her in the chair and tied her up as usual. He quickly pulled the bag off of her head. Roxanne gave a heaving gasp for air and began panting a little. After she regained her breath she seemed to decide that struggling was a good option. I never liked it when she did that.

I smashed my hand down on the arm of my chair. She snapped her eyes up to mine and seized up. She wasn't struggling anymore but she wasn't doing anything else either. Well this is boring.

"How are you doing today, Miss Ritchi?" I asked politely. It was a nice thing to do. Asking someone how they're doing.

She didn't respond. Well that was rude. I always made an effort to talk to her. So why did she always try to avoid me?

Since she didn't want to make small talk I guess I'll show her the new pets I made for her. I pulled a lever on the console beside me. Below her feet the floor opened up to reveal a pit of alligators. They quickly began jumping excitedly and snapping their jaws.

Roxanne didn't show any appreciation for my gift. She started screaming instead. I sighed. This was even more annoying than the struggling. Didn't she know how hard I worked on those alligators? They were genetically modified to be bigger, stronger, and more deadly than normal. I had put in an enormous amount of work on them and she was acting ridiculous.

Her screams dulled down to whimpers and tears were leaking from her eyes. I turned my chair around so I didn't have to look at her. She was ruining my day. I was being nice to her and showed her my new pets and she was being difficult. Again.

I balled up both of my fists and slammed them on the table I was now facing. Her whimpering was driving me to distraction. Maybe I should just cut her vocal chords. Then I could get some peace and quiet when she was here. She didn't ever want to talk anyway. She was always screaming or crying. It was annoying.

It would be difficult though. Cutting off her voice without suffocating her or having her bleed out would be a challenge. I'd have to save that idea for later. I decided to scrawl a note to myself on the papers in front of me. I held it up for a brainbot to snatch up. One took it without hesitation. They knew I was already irritated.

I glanced behind me to check on Roxanne. Minion was bent close to her and attempting to get her to stop blubbering. I could tell he was afraid of what I would do to her. His fear wasn't without basis so I didn't judge him on it.

Besides he was getting her to stifle the obnoxious sounds she had been making. That was definitely a plus.

I decided to let her outburst slide this time. She would have plenty of time to make it up to me later.

I nimbly jumped out of my swivel chair and walked over to her. My alligators were still snapping at her feet but calmed when I got close.

"Feeling better?" I didn't give her a chance to reply. "Of course you are. I suppose that wasn't a very good gift. Now killing Metroman would be much better. Never fear. I'm on it."

Feeling newly invigorated I moved over to my monitors. I would have to find Metroman to set my new inventions on him. It was no wonder that Roxanne was uncomfortable in my presence. I hadn't succeeded in killing Metroman yet. What better display of affection could their be than killing a woman's boyfriend? Hopefully enough of him would be left behind to present to her as a trophy. His head would make an excellent mantle piece.

I found Metroman through my brainbots that had been scanning the city. He was close to the city center. Undoubtedly he was looking for Roxanne. Metroman was very good at knowing when she was missing. I quickly dispatched my Mech-Hounds. They were metallic four-legged creatures that spit an incredibly powerful acid. They were very fast despite the metal they were made of and very strong as well.

I quickly pulled the lever to cover my alligators back up so I could get right next to Roxanne. I grabbed her chair and turned it in the direction of the viewing monitors. If I was going to murder her boyfriend then she should be watching. What was the point otherwise?

She whimpered slightly but other than that she made no noise. That was a good thing since I would have to hurt her if she continued. My Mech-Hounds weren't doing so good. At first it seemed like they were winning but Metroman was quickly gaining the upper-hand with his laser vision.

I snarled in rage. He was going to win again. Soon he would come to reclaim Roxanne. I grabbed a large knife from my belt. If I couldn't have her then no one could. That's just how it had to be. Minion protested and tried to snatch the blade from my hand. I quickly moved out of the way and dehydrated him. I would deal with him later.

Roxanne was crying full out now. Her face was completely wet with tears. It was a nice sight. She had a glow to her now.

I pressed the blade to her chest directly over her heart. Shoving it through her breastbone would be difficult but she would die relatively quickly. No. That's no fun. I moved the blade to her throat. Having her gasp for air as her blood spurted out of her neck would be way more entertaining. No. That wouldn't quite do either.

If I was going to murder Roxanne it had to be a worthy death. Something extravagant that showed my affection for her. Something like skinning her alive and stringing up the remains outside of city hall. Then everyone could appreciate her beauty. Now that was an excellent idea.

A loud crash sounded behind me. Metroman had shown up. He was smoldering a bit from my creations acid but was otherwise unharmed. He grabbed me roughly and caused me to drop the knife I had been holding. Roxanne was crying even harder now. Obviously her tears showed that she didn't want to see this idiot. If he hadn't interrupted I could have given her a wonderful death.

Oh well, I could always kill her another time.


End file.
